Tomorrow Never Forgets
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Alvin is making another trouble, but accidentally makes Theodore fall off the ladder. At a blind time, when he woke up, he lost his memory! The two brothers must have to do something so the little brother can recognize their faces again. Not willing to know what Simon has another ridiculous plan to outsmart this insanity catastrophe...


**Tomorrow Never Forgets**

Not very amusing, Alvin is up to no good again. And now, he's still messing around the living room all day long. Simon appears just as he completely up to something, until he collide into him. Even for Simon's experiments is a mess as well.

"Now, what do you want, man?!" Simon asks. "Do you see I'm busy here?"  
"You are look like a runt when I'm trained to see what I do, Simon."  
"Bug me so much? None of your bussiness anyway! Get lost, will you."

This giving an idea, instead of bugging him, he find Theodore, as it seems to cleaning the window outside.

"Oh, Theodore? Alvin is trying to ask you something." Simon requests.  
"What is it?"  
"He ought you to help washing the window. I'm getting a short for a moment."  
"Simon, you can't do this!" Alvin shocks, as Simon only to winks on him without saying a word of honor, much to his tediousness. So, he then take a turn to wash the window from Theodore.  
"Keep cleaning, Alvin. Keep cleaning."  
"Would you be quiet?!" He respond. "Just to behave with myself…"

It looks like Brittany appears from the door, rushing to find Theodore as she brought the brochure.

"Theodore! Theodore! You need to look at this."  
"What is it, Brit?"  
"Oh, silly. Don't make me observes this to Simon, will you!"  
"Ugh, okay." Theodore reads it. "The candy snatcher wanted. Reaps reward $5000?! Oh man, Dave's gonna be a real sorry for this."  
"What was that?!" Alvin asks in excitement when he accidentally throws the sponge. In a chain reaction following the sponge is hitting the secret red switch that can result the ceiling lamp fell and hardly bumps Theodore's head, making him fall to the floor, unconcious. Alvin and Eleanor were worried what was that turned out, and taking him to the bedroom.

Back to the living room, he didn't suspect what was he doing, the red switch only somewhat seen in the middle and it's small enough to see it. This occur to what happen when he was imagined yesterday. Simon taught him to trap the thief that talking about on the news, reffering to his reason may have been only one thing – he must be up to no good. So he decide to find Simon, and make an accusement.

"So… it was YOU, wasn't it!?" He asks in anger.  
"What are you talking about, Alvin?"  
"You said that last night there was a candy snatcher. And you place that 'small' red button without permission to Dave? It hits Theodore. Now his head is hurting so bad because of you! So I figure it out what it has done."

Hearing of what Alvin was talking about, he suddenly calm with truth. "Ehh, you don't pushed it, right?"

"Hu-uh! I don't know what am I gotta do to him. Ooh, Dave is gonna be a real sorry to me if I didn't clean up the mess. I totally grounded for the rest of the month."  
"Easy, bro, relax. I will help you, now stop babying yourself. Besides, we still have a chance. Now let's stop worry about that and take care of the mess down there, deal?"

However, when Theodore suddenly wakes up, "Huh, who are you?" which Alvin gasps in surprise.  
"How is it possible, Simon?!" He asks in worried look.  
"Not sure, but from what I see…" Simon checks Theodore by put his hand to his head, when… "It appears Theodore is suffer from amnesia."  
"Omni-what?"  
"That's right." Simon replied. "He had come up with an empty memory. I.E. loses some memory! The problem is, we can still get a hold of it when he start to remind itself. At least for now, he doesn't even know us. Here, let me try. Theodore, I know you look little stupid. I'm Simon Seville, and this is Alvin, your brother. Do you feel and remember anything?"  
"No…" Theodore comply. "I cannot remember."  
"Quite original. I can see your problem, but… I'm also your brother. Now, how do we help you?" He start to ask him a simple question.

However, Theodore thinks his brother is look ridicule as he relied he was an ordinary boy with a hat. "Oh, you think?!" He taught so.

Dave is on his way to their bedroom about finishing the windows at the living room.

"Guys, have you seen the sponge around here? I didn't find where it was, so I lend you in favor if you find it. Anything here?"  
"No, not here." Alvin replied.  
"Okay…"

In an obscured scenario, Simon still check on Theodore.

"This isn't helping, huh." He ponders. Alvin, can you please find the photo book for me?"  
"Umm, Simon? If it isn't helping why do you want me to get that from the wardrobe?"  
"Brother, just do as I say!"

This leaves Alvin to check to the wardrobe, fingering as he finding inside. He procured photo book inside the little box and hand over to Simon afterwards.

"Alright. I think it's time to intiate our Operation: Remember The Time!" Said Simon as he opened up the book. "Let's see if Theodore would necessarily knewing us… starting from our very start."

So they want to make their brother to hardly recognize their good times, but it seems it has nothing to avail in his prevalent state.

"I told you I can't remember either!" Retorted Theodore when holding his head, very puzzled.  
"But do you feel be aware that Dave is our father?" Simon asked again.  
"Umm… possibly."

Simon think he can't help according to the book, he decide to have a plan.

"Ah! Alvin, that's it! He remembered us when he taught us for sweets! Do you thinkin' what I'm thinking?"  
"Huh, I don't think so."

Dave's scream is heard from the below and they rushed into the scene.

"The ceiling lamp… why?! How did this happened?!" He mourns.  
"See? I told you it's all your fault!" Alvin whispered.  
"Stop talking, Alvin." Whisphered back.  
"Okay now, who's responsible for breaking that lamp!" Demands Dave as he brought the sponge.  
"Dave, look. It was an accident. When I just cleaned the windows, I don't simply get it why there IS a red button on that switch. It was Simon's idea!"  
"What? Simon. For the last time not to set the trap by using one of my properties. It's too dangerous when the guests visiting to this houe like that. Understand? If you still doing this careless one more time, then you're going to sleep outside for the rest of this month."

In the backyard, Simon is walking around back and forth whilst Alvin relaxing at the duct chair.

"This blows." Simon comply. "If Theodore can't recognize us, it turn to be a big disaster to this family, and it was _my _fault. Thank you for snapping me out, Alvin. But my consequence could be much painful than you: why don't we just get Theodore to the sweet shop, and see what you think your brother caught us attention?"  
"True, man. Perhaps next time I feel doubt myself about skateboarding would be more important."  
"What? Hey, Alvin! Do you want your brother forgetting us forever?"  
"Alright! Alright!" He fussed with his deal. "Let's just save Theodore again!"

So, they took Theodore to the street as he remind some facilities. First, they take to the school, which is was very quiet. Even when manage to going inside of this building was locked.

"Let's quit with that stuff anyway, Simon." Alvin said.  
"I know that, dude! This going complicating somehow."  
"Nrrgh!" Suddenly, Theodore's head hurts as he remininsce the shadows that they have sneak into the school by night.  
"T-Theodore?! What happened?" Asked Simon panic.  
"This is… for the right show…?" Theodore wonders.  
"Oh great. Let's go to the sweat shop, shall we? Alvin, follow my lead."  
"Okay. Don't worry Theodore, maybe some candies will help you out." Alvin suggests.

Any other way to do, they take to the sweet shop nearby the avenue. There, they look around the facility looks different and newer than ever, Alvin doubts that might be the only thing that to show how his brother changes his mind in delight. Nevertheless, as a matter of fact, Theodore is again undergoing on intense pain on his head again, this time, he experince anything happens when he bought the candies from persuader. That way from what he thought it was in there forever.

"Theodore, are you alright?" Distressed Alvin.  
"I… think so."  
"But you don't remember the others either, Theodore." Simon pledges. "This doesn't make any sense. Unless our only way out is to free fall on the hill! So, Alvin, how is your doing when you're doing a… stupid weekend with Dave? You ask yourself that you're doing a nose dive."  
"Stupid, or _murder?_" But, they took to the other side of the hill. "You've got to be kidding me! How come down here there is no pool?! Simon, you insane!"  
"Shut up, Alvin! There are no other options anymore. We used him to fall without a parachute, once he fall and hit directly onto his head, he may unconcious in the moment. Once he waken up, he will remembered us again! Now say your prayer, let me do what _I_ must."  
"S-Simon? Are you sure about this?" Asks Theodore.  
"Forgive us, Theodore. I know you don't recall. For now, I think our ritual shall begins… now." He pushed Theodore off of the cliff and falling, screaming until a loud thud from 15 feet under.

Alvin and Simon hurried down to find Theodore, who is in unconcious state.

"Oh, Theodore! I am so sorry, Simon forced you to do it!" Mourned Alvin. "But I know you don't know us anymore. Simon! I told you not to do this, now how am I supposed to let him going to live again?! Look, his brain's gonna blee-"  
"Blah blah blah. I thought you have no regrets. Are you still not understand what am I saying?"  
"You have to listen to me, dude. Dave was right, you've gone mad after all. You have even stabbing me in the back whenever you wana help me. First, the candy snatcher. Now this?! Do you know how much life costs to him?"

This makes Simon looks very cross due to his purpose. "You… you're not paying attention what I've did everytime in my life when it _was _your fault. Alvin? Do you suppose that you're keeping me any trouble at a time I've got a busy today, didn't you?"  
"I did what?!" Alvin reprimands. "You called Theodore, to take me in charge when I'm skateboarding in the house, huh?!" Theodore wake up again, with his memories resolved, he can recognize their brothers, who is still arguing each other.  
"Uhh, guys? What's going on…?"  
"Theodore!" They hugs Theodore and sobs hardly. "I thought you're freakin' dead!"  
"Hey, I'm alive, ya know." With their brother survives from the height fall, they take him back home.

The sun is setting as they wanders around the street before reaching to the house. It seems Dave look worried with the kids and explains everything what they do once inside.

"Lost thought of his memory?"  
"Yes, Dave." Theodore said. "It's their story." As he glances both of them are look extremely tired.  
"Whoa, they are such a good helper. How come?"  
"Let's just said that… it's a secret."

Next morning, the three childrens are cleaning the windows from outside.

"Well, Simon. I apologized for being rude to you."  
"Huh, now you respect me. Today I accept your apology it's the day I take you down in another game for you this afternoon."  
"You what?!" Shocked Alvin.  
"Hahaha, you seem to be struggling with the truth, aren't ya? I guess you can't win me at a time you ruined my experiments. It's foolproof. Dave said it to me, and I'm still owe you a solid. I don't think my consequences to you need more time before you bow your knees to me and feel ashamed for yourself. Even if you can't catch me, cheater. 'Cause tomorrow never forgets!"  
"**Simon!**"

**_THE END._**


End file.
